<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078509">Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruroken AU. What if Kenshin met Kaoru during Bakumatsu, and Tomoe during Meiji? A look at what could have happened if the two women in Kenshin's life had been in each other's shoes. Idea by: Halfbreeddemonfox. </p><p>DISCONTINUED/ may not be completed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=half-breed-demon-fox">half-breed-demon-fox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Neither half-breed-demon-fox or myself own anything Ruroken or Samurai X. That goes for all chapters… not just this one…</p><p>Author's Note: Hello. Just a quick note to explain this story. The idea itself is not mine, but was created by half-breed-demon-fox, who unfortunately did not have the time to finish it up. So, I offered to write the actual story with her guidance. So, that's it. She created it. I'm writing it.</p><p>As to the plot, this is an AU, basically looking at the following idea: What if Tomoe had been born in Kaoru's timeline, and Kaoru had been born in Tomoe's?</p><p>Enjoy and please review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Switch<br/></strong>
  <em>Idea by: Half-breed-demon-fox<br/>Written by: SiriusFan13</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>1864-Edo</em>
</p><p>It was evening in Edo, and the night was still. Nothing moved in the garden except for the fireflies blinking lazily in the quiet darkness. Kaoru sat silently amongst them, her emotions as confused and torn as the rest of Japan. Her love, Akira, whom she was engaged to, had left for Kyoto on a bodyguard assignment days ago, but already she was worried. A part of her was proud of him. He was a good swordsman, and she knew he would protect anyone he was assigned to with all of his strength. But that was also what worried her. She loved him, and she didn't want to see him die.</p><p>Unlike what most people believed, Akira had not left because she thought he wasn't good enough. Because she didn't love him enough. He had nothing to prove, and although she would never say it aloud, she really didn't care what the others thought. Akira had left because he truly believed that he owed his life to the Shogunate. Kaoru's entire family believed it with their entire being. But Kaoru, she wasn't so sure. To her, this was all bloodshed for no reason. Wasn't the point of a sword to protect someone, as her fiancée was doing? So, why was the cry for blood so loud, so powerful? What were they killing for?</p><p>Why did she have to fear for his life?</p><p>She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this assignment.</p><p>Like she would never see Akira again…</p><hr/><p>
  <em>1864—Kyoto</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lay on the ground, feeling the life flow from his body. And even now, he knew he couldn't give up. Even when there was no chance. Kaoru was waiting for him. Her love should be enough to help him survive, but he knew it wouldn't be. The hitokiri stood over him, like some kind of flame haired demon. But, no… this was no demon. That slash on his face was bleeding. Whatever he may seem to be, the hitokiri was only a man. Eventually, he would die. Through hazy eyes, Akira looked up at him, and finally it registered what he saw. That blur of speed. That deadly blade. Those cold, dead eyes belonged to… a child. A young boy, no older than his love, Kaoru.</p><p>Kaoru. Akira winced, thinking of the pain she would be in when she heard of his death. "I—I'm sorry, Kaoru," he whispered. "I—I tried… to live… for you…"</p><p>The last sight he saw was the boy lifting his katana, and bringing it down… then all was black and silent.</p><p>It was over for Akira.</p><p>But for hitokiri Battousai, it had only now begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN 2: Thanks again for reading and please review! Opinions and constructive criticism are not only welcome, but sincerely desired, as they help the entire writing process!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>